The following U.S. patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,292 discloses that in the event that a throttle position sensor fails, a method is provided which allows a pseudo throttle position sensor value to be calculated as a function of volumetric efficiency, pressure, volume, temperature, and the ideal gas constant. This is accomplished by first determining an air per cylinder value and then calculated the mass air flow into the engine as a function of the air per cylinder (APC) value. The mass air flow is then used, as a ratio of the maximum mass air flow at maximum power at sea level for the engine, to calculate a pseudo throttle position sensor value. That pseudo TPS (BARO) value is then used to select an air/fuel target ratio that allows the control system to calculate the fuel per cycle (FPC) for the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,824 discloses a control system for a fuel injected engine provides an engine control unit that receives signals from a throttle lever that is manually manipulated by an operator of a marine vessel. The engine control unit also measures engine speed and various other parameters, such as manifold absolute pressure, temperature, barometric pressure, and throttle position. The engine control unit controls the timing of fuel injectors and the injection system and also controls the position of a throttle plate. No direct connection is provided between a manually manipulated throttle lever and the throttle plate. All operating parameters are either calculated as a function of ambient conditions or determined by selecting parameters from matrices which allow the engine control unit to set the operating parameters as a function of engine speed and torque demand, as represented by the position of the throttle lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,890 discloses an engine control system calculates air velocity through a throttle body as a function of mass air flow through the throttle body, air density, and the effective area of air flow through the throttle body as a function of throttle plate position. Mass air flow is calculated as a function of the effective area through the throttle body, barometric pressure, manifold pressure, manifold temperature, the ideal gas constant, and the ratio of specific heats for air. By controlling the throttle plate position as a dual function of throttle demand, which is a manual input, and air velocity through the throttle body, certain disadvantages transient behavior of the engine can be avoided.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,467,595 discloses a method for controlling the movement of a marine vessel including rotating one of a pair of marine propulsion devices and controlling the thrust magnitudes of two marine propulsion devices. A joystick is provided to allow the operator of the marine vessel to select port-starboard, forward-reverse, and rotational direction commands that are interpreted by a controller which then changes the angular position of at least one of a pair of marine propulsion devices relative to its steering axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,103,287 discloses drive-by-wire control systems and methods for a marine engine that utilize an input device that is manually positionable to provide operator inputs to an engine control unit (ECU) located with the marine engine. The ECU has a main processor that receives the inputs and controls speed of the marine engine based upon the inputs and a watchdog processor that receives the inputs and monitors operations of the main processor based upon the inputs. The operations of the main processor are communicated to the watchdog processor via a communication link. The main processor causes the watchdog processor to sample the inputs from the input device at the same time as the main processor via a sampling link that is separate and distinct from the communication link. The main processor periodically compares samples of the inputs that are simultaneously taken by the main processor and watchdog processor and limits the speed of the engine when the samples differ from each other by more than a predetermined amount.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/177,762, filed Feb. 11, 2014, discloses a system for controlling movement of a plurality of drive units on a marine vessel having a control circuit communicatively connected to each drive unit. When the marine vessel is turning, the control circuit defines one of the drive units as an inner drive unit and another of the drive units as an outer drive unit. The control circuit calculates an inner drive unit steering angle and an outer drive unit steering angle and sends control signals to actuate the inner and outer drive units to the inner and outer drive unit steering angles, respectively, so as to cause each of the inner and outer drive units to incur substantially the same hydrodynamic load while the marine vessel is turning. An absolute value of the outer drive unit steering angle is less than an absolute value of the inner drive unit steering angle.